


Good Morning Sleepy Head

by PJ2



Series: Jonch [5]
Category: CHiPs (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, angry Jon, current day setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ2/pseuds/PJ2
Summary: Ponch is kidnapped, and Jon freaks out. The person that has kidnapped Ponch wants some things that Ponch isn't exactly thrilled about doing with someone other than Jon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this guy is a creep and not exactly the type of person I normally write so forgive me.

Jon sat on the couch with Ponch beside him. Ponch had his head laid on Jon’s chest, and he was half asleep. The kids were playing with Sadie, and Jon was reading a book quietly out loud to Ponch.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to fall asleep,” Jon teased.

“Well you made me comfortable…and I’m sleepy…” Ponch said with a yawn then his eyes started to close.

“Ponch…” Jon started giving him a kiss on the top of the head.

“W-W-what?” Ponch asked yawning again.

“Is it bed time or what, sleepy head?”

“Jon…I’m exhausted.” Ponch cuddled closer to Jon getting more comfortable.

Jon laughed. “It’s only six PM, what did my lovely assistant do today?” Jon asked.

“Lovely assistant?”

Jon smiled. “Sorry…I knew that would catch your attention more than just asking what you did. Come on, partner tell me…you didn’t even come into work today. What could you possibly have been up to that would make you so tired?” Jon asked.

“I hung out with the kids…and uh…took them to the park…” Ponch yawned. “Tyler kept me busy…boy I tell you, that kid is a handful.”

“Just like you are,” Jon teased.

Ponch playfully slapped Jon’s thigh “Now that wasn’t very nice,” he said.

Jon smiled. “Hey, but it’s the truth.”

“Alright, you got me there.”

Jon hugged Ponch “I love you,” he whispered as he gave him a kiss on the top of the head.

“Love you…too…” Ponch said falling asleep in Jon’s arms. Within the next few minutes Ponch was asleep. Jon carried Ponch to the bedroom and laid him in bed. His only hesitation in letting Ponch sleep now was, that Ponch would be up all the rest of the night now.

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch got up around ten PM and everyone was in bed. Jon was fast asleep and Ponch got out of his arms and went to the kitchen.

Ponch saw what appeared to be a flashlight shining outside. He followed the light outside and wasn’t too shocked to find a man…but what he was shocked about was why a man would be lurking about in the dark outside of his home.

Ponch tried to hide and not be spotted but it was too late. “Ah, just what I was waiting for,” the man started as he came closer.

“Who are you?” Ponch asked.

The man didn’t answer he just came a little closer smiling widely his eyes just eating up what he was seeing. He smiled a devilish grin. “You look even better than you did the last time I saw you, Poncherello…” the man started.

Ponch just stared wide eyed. Why didn’t he run…? For some reason he was frozen…frozen in fear. It was too late at night…too dark…and he was alone with some stranger that apparently knew him and he hated the way he was being looked at. As if the man was just dying to get Ponch…he looked at Ponch as if he were some sort of model…or some sort of fresh fruit that he couldn’t wait to pick out of the garden and take home.

Suddenly Ponch felt the man’s hands go around him. “Let go of me!” Ponch yelled.

The man tried to get Ponch to shut up but it wasn’t working and whatever it was he wanted the minute Ponch started screaming for Jon the man had changed his mind and decided he wanted something much more. He put his dirty hand over Ponch’s mouth, muffling his screams then he dragged Ponch away to a car and threw him in the back seat. As soon as Ponch was laying face down in a pile of dirty clothes the man tied Ponch’s wrists together and slammed the door shut making sure Ponch couldn’t get free.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon had faintly heard his name called from outside…it sounded like Ponch, it sounded desperate and it sounded like something terrible had happened. Jon threw the covers off and didn’t care that he was just in his underwear…unlike Ponch who was still fully dressed when Jon put him to bed and nothing changed because Ponch hadn’t woke up in between and Jon had no permission to strip him down either so Ponch was still in jeans, and a t-shirt with his phone and his iPod…Jon didn’t think so much about that at the moment though. He rushed outside and didn’t find anything except a flashlight that had been dropped.

Ponch was nowhere in sight. Jon searched everywhere outside and came up with nothing. He texted Ponch and got no reply Jon was starting to go crazy. Ponch wouldn’t just leave like that…and Jon hadn’t been hearing things…Ponch really did scream for help…so Ponch…Ponch must’ve been kidnapped. That thought brought a shiver down Jon’s spine.

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch woke up in a small cozy room laying on a bed underneath a blanket and upon looking he noticed that he’d been striped o his clothes. Ponch wasn’t exactly feeling the most comfortable at that moment. But then…who would be? He looked around and smiled when he noticed his entire outfit just laying on a chair beside the bed. He looked to make sure no one was in the room or watching and quickly got up and changed. As soon as he finished putting his clothes on he started to look around this small house. Where was the guy that had taken him? And what just happened…why…why did it happen? He saw a clock on the wall it read nine AM. Ponch groaned was he really out all night? Soon he was face to face with the man that had taken him.

“Morning sleepy head,” he said putting an arm around Ponch.

“Get your hands off me,” Ponch said pushing him away.

“Hey, listen if I were you I’d let me do whatever I wanna do,” the man said as he came closer.

“And why’s that?”

“I know where you live…I can do something very harmful to your family,” he threatened.

Ponch blinked back a few tears. “Alright fine,” Ponch said suddenly feeling that mans arms go around him again. “What do you want with me?” Ponch asked.

“Well…a while ago all I wanted was something short…something sweet…but…I’ve come to realize…my high school crush on you has never changed…” the man said a crooked grin appearing on his face as he leaned in for a kiss.

Ponch wished he didn’t have to let him do that…but…what about his family? If he avoided that what would happen to them? Thankfully the kiss on lasted less than a second before the man pulled away.

“I assume you don’t remember me at all,” he started.

“No…” Ponch started to say.

“Well believe me, Poncherello you’re never gonna forget me…” the man replied quickly as he pushed Ponch into the wall. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this…you were supposed to be with me…but you…you went off and started a family with that Jon guy…”

“I love Jon…I don’t even know you,” Ponch said.

“Ouch, Ponch…that really hurts…Alan Peterson the guy that sat next to you in almost every class through high school because I made sure to take every class you had…that same guy you thought was a dork and tried to avoid…that same guy that you said you’d never be caught dead with,” Alan said.

“A-Alan?” Ponch asked confused. He remembered Alan but didn’t remember him being crazy like this. “What’s going on…what are you trying to do?”

“I’m gonna get to have my fun, Ponch…everything I’ve always wanted to do with you…and it all starts there,” he said pointing to the bed room.

Ponch shook his head and swallowed hard. “You’re crazy!”

“Some people do crazy things when they are in love,” was all Alan said as he dragged Ponch back towards that bedroom. “We slept here together last night…”

“Alan you’re scaring me…listen I don’t love you and you’re really freaking me out…let me go home, please.”

Alan slammed Ponch down on the bed. “If you try to leave…” he started.

“I know, I know I won’t…but please…this is insane. You can always just find someone else…”

“Don’t you get it…I only love you. I don’t just fall for everyone…I fell for you and you liked someone else…”

“And you can’t force me to love you.”

“I know I can’t…but I can force you to do the things I wanna do…” Alan said closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh I thought I'd mention now as I've failed to and keep forgetting. :/ in this series of course they are young lol. And I forgot that Bobby was younger than Ponch I kept thinking he was older for some reason not that it matters much but whatever anyway so in this he's just a year younger than Ponch. Ponch and Jon are each a year apart. Ponch was 25 when they started dating and then when the twins were born he was 26 and then yeah you can do the math to figure it out for how old they were for each story now knowing that. So right now he'd be about 28 I think if I'm doing my math correct lol and Jon is 29. Anyway yeah I just like them young :D that's all I gotta say anyway enjoy the chapter!

Ponch was just rolling over and starting to wake up. He was in the arms of a stranger, well not so much a stranger someone he used to know. He wanted to get away.

“Wasn’t that amazing last night?” Alan asked.

“I felt like I was betraying Jon,” Ponch said.

“Hey, you fought me over half the time, so I wouldn’t say…” Alan started.

“I shouldn’t have had to fight you at all, because it shouldn’t have happened!”

Alan smiled at Ponch. “Hey, you can’t blame me. I’ve wanted that for years…and then you just went off and did it all with Jon. You had kids with him and everything. Well now…now you’re not going to see Jon. You’re all mine,” he started.

Ponch just shook his head not believing a word of this.

“You’re still young, Poncherello. I can still have what I always wanted. I wanted it in high school, but you never would let me even touch you…we’re gonna have lots of babies together,” he continued.

Ponch shook his head. “You’re sick, and crazy! I would’ve killed you if you did this in high school, and right now the only thing keeping me from trying anything is the fact you keep threatening MY family. I don’t want to have a family with you. I would never…I HATE you!”

Alan just smiled. “Too bad, Poncherello, because last night was just the beginning of trying for our first,” Alan said.

Ponch cringed. “Please, stop you need some serious help.”

Alan moved closer to Ponch. “You know I’ve heard Jon say before you get cranky when you’re tired. Do you need to go back to sleep?” Alan asked brushing the back of his hand lightly against Ponch’s cheek.

“No, I need to go home.”

“You are home.” With that Alan pulled Ponch close into a tight hug that Ponch couldn’t get away from.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon was still searching for Ponch when the sun began to rise. He was worried sick! He couldn’t figure out who would’ve taken him. Jon tried to get his mind of everything for a minute so he could take care of the children, but that was impossible. Jon was crying as he checked on his kids.

“Daddy, where’s Mommy?”  Jillian asked.

“I…I don’t know,” Jon admitted breaking down into a fit of sobs.

Jess, Tyler, Jillian, and Todd were there to comfort Jon, or at least try. Trevor was still in his room fast asleep.

Jon loved how loving his kids were. He hugged them. “Don’t worry, I’ll find Mommy,” he assured them.

Jess looked very scared. Tyler, Jillian, and Todd weren’t sure what to be thinking. They stayed silent.

Jon was now on the phone with Getraer. He should have called him yesterday, but no he had insisted to himself that Ponch would be found before today and there would be no need for Getraer to be brought into this…that wasn’t the case though.

“Hello,” Getraer answered.

“Sarge, it’s Jon. I need your help.”

“What’ up?”

“Ponch is missing. Someone kidnapped him yesterday.”

“And you’re telling me now?”

“I thought…I thought I’d find him before I’d have to actually call you,” Jon admitted.

“Alright, well I’ll be over soon, I promise. Then we both will come up with an idea of what to do.”

CHPCHPCHP

When Getraer arrived Jon was crying. “Sarge, I’m scared! What if I never see him again?”

“Jon, get a hold of yourself it’s only been one day. There’s still time. Now let’s get someone here to watch the kids and then let’s go looking for him.”

Jon nodded.

Within moments they had Bobby at the house and watching the kids while Jon and Getraer left.

They searched all over the place, and found no sign of him. By nightfall Ponch was still missing, and Jon was a mess!

“Jon, just promise me that you’re not gonna do anything stupid, okay?” Getraer said as he dropped him off at home.

“Okay, sure, Sarge.” Jon walked into the house feeling utterly miserable! And one thing was for sure when this guy was caught he was gonna pay!

CHPCHPCHP

Weeks passed and still no sign of Ponch. Jon was growing more and more upset by the day. Worrying about Ponch and getting pissed off at the man that took him.

In another part of town deep in the woods there was a small house where Alan had hidden them.

There in that house Ponch was feeling very sick!

Ponch was throwing up again for the fourth time that week, and Alan finally decided to get a doctor out there. After a while the doctor had to take Ponch into the doctors office for some tests. They were able to come back home after the tests and the doctor called them later to tell them the news.

Alan smiled wide. “Ponch, that was the doctor,” he said as he entered the room.

“Yeah?”

“You’re pregnant.”

Ponch’s heart almost stopped at the news. But…he didn’t want to have a child with this guy. Why was this happening to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Four months went by. Jon was going insane trying to find Ponch! And Ponch…he was wishing he could get out. He watched as he just slowly started to show, and he was not liking it. If it were with Jon he would’ve been fine…he told Jon he didn’t want more kids but if Jon had made a mistake and got Ponch pregnant again Ponch would’ve forgave him. Ponch well…he was only 28 he wanted to stop having kids and start raising the ones he did have. He didn’t want to just keep making more and more.

Jon could understand that…Alan…not so much.

Alan entered the room with a jelly filled doughnut in hand. Something Ponch has asked for. Ponch though uncomfortable with the situation wasn’t able to completely ignore everything…and well cravings were one thing.

“Here ya go, babe,” Alan said.

“Don’t call me babe,” Ponch said as he took the doughnut. Ponch was sitting on the couch in the living room, well almost laying on it. Alan sat beside him.

“You can put your feet up on me,” he said.

Ponch though hating to do it ended up putting his feet up on Alan because he just wanted to put his feet up. Ponch was four months pregnant apparently with twins, but he didn’t know that part yet. He just could feel it. He remembered being pregnant with Tyler and Jillian and how it felt, compared to the pregnancies of Todd and Trevor. He knew it was twins, he could feel it. But he wasn’t telling that to Alan.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon sat in the living room. Trevor was sick. He hoped Trevor would be okay, but more than that he wished Ponch was there to help him.

“Baker, don’t worry we’ll find him,” Getraer said. He was sitting beside Jon knowing what Jon was worrying about.

“Sarge he’s been gone for four months! What could that guy possibly be doing to him?”

“Let’s just hope he isn’t doing anything,” Getraer said.

Soon Jon received a text message from an unknown number. Jon was curious at first so he looked. It was a picture of Ponch. He was laying on a couch and he looked like he sleeping, but when Jon looked at the picture he noticed something that made him want to cry.

“Sarge…Ponch…Ponch is pregnant,” he said showing Getraer his phone.

“Are you sure that’s a recent photo?”

“That’s not our couch. I’ve never seen it before. The only explanation I have is that, that guy must’ve raped him…but Sarge why is he texting me these pictures. And I can’t track down an unknown/blocked number!”

“He’s doing this to piss you off Jon.”

“Well he’s doing a good job at that. I want Ponch back, and I want that creep to leave him alone!”

“Jon, calm down.”

Before Jon could speak again another message appeared. ‘He’s happy here, Baker. Why not give up in looking for him?’

Jon’s blood began to boil he sent back a message. ‘THAT’S A LIE! Ponch loves me and only me! He’d never be happy with a dirty rotten son of bitch like you!’

It took a while before more messages came. Picture messages of them having Oral sex, and Ponch looked exhausted and agitated he didn’t want any part of it. They were censored pictures of course. Then pictures sent of Ponch sleeping, and just how amazing he looked. Jon was longing to have Ponch back now. He saw as the pictures started from the beginning all the way to now and slowly Jon could watch as Ponch’s stomach was growing each picture it got bigger.

Jon began to cry. “Oh, Sarge! I want him back!”

Getraer took the phone and looked at the pictures sent. “Why was that guy taking pictures during sex? That’s gross…”

“Ponch would hate that too…I mean when we do it he likes total concentration from both of us.”

“Look at this picture, Baker,” Getraer said showing the most recent to Jon. “It’s only been four months…so why does he look like it’s been longer?”

“Uh…well when he was pregnant with the twins…” Jon started then stopped suddenly. “Twins! He must have twins!”

“Yeah, maybe,” Getraer said. What he was gonna suggest was maybe it was actually Jon’s baby and the other guy just was having sex with Ponch not realizing he was already pregnant. But twins…ok yeah sure Jon can go with that. Getraer was still going with his idea because he liked it better than having to deal with Ponch coming home later upset that he just had someone elses kid.

Jon smiled. “Twins…those are the best,” he said smiling over at Tyler and Jillian who were sleeping on the floor.

“Yeah…”

Todd crawled over to Jon and got on the couch. He cuddled to Jon hoping it was okay, and of course Jon could never push him away. Todd was close with his dad.

Jess was in her room watching a movie, so Jon wasn’t even thinking about bothering her. Now that he had gotten information that Ponch was pregnant he more than ever wanted to find him. Even if it wasn’t his child Ponch was pregnant with, that was his husband and he wanted to be by his side during any pregnancy.

CHPCHPCHP

“Why would you send him pictures?” Ponch asked confused and upset. “He’s only gonna be more upset now.”

“Yeah, that’s the point.”

“You’re stupid, you realize you could’ve given off the location with the background or something…but you’re lucky I wasn’t by a window with a street sign outside. I’ll make sure to pose by the window next time,” Ponch said.

Alan just laughed. “Lighten up would ya,” he said putting an arm around Ponch. “You’ve been here four months and not once have you cracked a smile or said you love me.”

“Because I don’t!”

Alan pulled away angrily. “You’ll regret it…you’re life is going to be miserable from now on. I’ve tried to be nice…but you’ve not once gave in. You’re going to regret this.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been seven months now, Ponch was feeling uncomfortable. He hated being so big, and normally Jon was always there to make him feel better about it, but right now all he had was Alan. He hated that!

Finally Ponch had convinced Alan to let him go to the doctor to see if he was carrying twins, and when he got news back he was shocked to hear from the doctor that he was eight months along. Hadn’t he only been gone for seven? He for sure thought he was just pregnant with twins…how would he get eight months pregnant with a single baby unless…

Ponch’s eyes got wide. “Jonathan Baker!” he couldn’t help but say it out loud. It was all Jon’s fault. It all made sense now, even before he was here he wasn’t feeling the greatest…so all Alan did was rape an already pregnant person…and in return get nothing. Ponch smiled. At least he wasn’t having some random dudes baby…but he seriously needed to have a talk with Jon about this whole thing. Hadn’t he told him after Todd he was done? Then Trevor came along…and now this one…

Ponch was now just on the couch doing nothing, Alan walked in.

“Get up,” he said.

“What? Why?”

“Because I said so.”

Ponch made a face. “I don’t have to listen to you…and I’m not moving.”

Alan slapped him. “I said get up!”

Ponch stared. “What the heck, dude.”

Alan felt bad about hitting Ponch, but he wasn’t going to go soft on him now.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon was at the CHP building when Getraer ran in to him. “Baker, come on,” he said.

“What?”

“I finally tracked down that blocked number. It took a lot of work, so don’t ask okay.”

Jon smiled. “You mean you found Ponch?”

“I think so…”

Jon rushed out the door with Getraer close behind.

CHPCHPCHP

Alan had grown tired of the argument of Ponch not wanting to move. He grabbed Ponch by the wrist and pulled on him. Ponch moved quickly not wanting to get dragged around. He ended up being led back to the bedroom again.

Ponch was starting to throw a fit. He had been through enough of this. “I just wanna go home, please!”

Alan put him in bed. “Baby, you are home,” he said as he hopped in bed beside him and began kissing him.

Ponch started to squirm.

Alan moved Ponch up against the wall. “Baby whether you like it or not you’re staying here,” he said. He handcuffed Ponch’s hands then stuck a nail through part of the handcuff and then hammered it into the wall pinning Ponch’s arms above his head. He bent the nail so it was harder to break.

“Why are you doing this?” Ponch asked. He was very confused. This man was all over the place one minute he’d be loving Ponch, the next he’d be a jerk. Ponch was glad he never loved him in return.

“Someone is coming for you,” Alan said.

“What?”

“I can hear them.”

Ponch was quiet and heard voices. He heard Jon…a voice he hadn’t heard in seven months. Ponch began to squirm and wiggle trying to get free. “Jon!” he cried.

Jon was outside and could hear Ponch. “Sarge, that was Ponch he must’ve heard us talking and knows we’re here,” Jon said.

“So much for a surprise entrance,” Getraer said.

Jon ignored him and went into the house with his gun ready if he needed it.

Ponch still continued to squirm.

Alan slapped him again. “Quit that!”

Jon had come in just in time to see Alan slapping Ponch.

“Omg…” Jon couldn’t believe he was actually seeing Ponch again.

Getraer came in behind Jon.

“Put your hands up where we can see them!” he ordered.

Alan took off running. Jon took off after him. He tackled Alan and was about to punch him real good when he felt Getraer grab his hand to stop him.

“Go help Ponch,” Getraer said.

Jon nodded and rushed off.

Ponch was in tears when Jon got there. Jon smiled when he saw him. “Oh, Ponch you look amazing…I’ve missed you so much…” he said. He removed the handcuffs and Ponch threw his arms around Jon.

“Jon, it’s been horrible!”

Jon just held him as close as he could. “I’m sorry…”

“Oh…and Jon…this is yours,” Ponch said putting Jon’s hand on his stomach.

Jon looked at Ponch’s large belly and smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah, I’ve been gone seven months…but I’m eight months pregnant…guess what, Baker…”

Jon laughed slightly. “I did it again.” He hugged Ponch and kissed him. “Oh Ponch I love you!”

“I love you too…but we gotta have a talk.”

“Yeah, yeah I know you’re done having babies…I’m sorry…I’ll try to cut it out.”

Ponch smirked.

“Hey, at least now we won’t have an odd number of kids…I was doing us a favor, Ponch.”

Ponch laughed. “Yeah right, I’ll remember that.”

Jon helped him up.

CHPCHPCHP

Bobby was with Jon and Ponch’s kids at their house waiting for Jon to get home not realizing Ponch would be coming home as well. He was getting tired when suddenly he heard the door open.

“Kids, your daddy’s home.”

Jess, Jillian, Tyler, Todd, and Trevor were all excited. Bobby was carrying Trevor over while the resting walked or crawled.

“Hi, daddy,” they were saying. Then the noticed something amazing…Ponch was home.

Their eyes got wide and they rushed to him and hugged him. “MOMMY!!!!!!”

Bobby got off the couch quicker after that. “Ponch?” he started. He smiled seeing what he heard was the truth. He came over with Trevor. “Hi, Ponch!”

“Hey, Bobby.”

Bobby looked down and smiled. “Am I gonna be getting a new kid to babysit soon or what?” he commented.

“Oh…yeah…” Ponch looked at Jon and smiled. Then looked at the kids. “Guys there’s gonna be a new baby soon.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jon was in bed, but Ponch was still up. Jon couldn’t sleep knowing that. What if he was taken again? Finally Jon fought off his tiredness and pulled the covers off. He went to the living room where he found Ponch on the couch with Trevor.

“What are you two doing up so late?” Jon asked with a yawn.

“He can’t sleep…I can’t sleep…we decided to watch a movie…and uh we ended up getting company,” Ponch said looking back as Jess and Jillian entered the room with the drinks they’d left to get.

“Oh if we got Todd and Tyler up to we’d be having a party,” Jon joked.

Ponch laughed slightly but then stopped suddenly. He made a face at Jon.

“What is it?” Jon asked kneeling down.

“Um…nothing,” Ponch said.

“Come on, Ponch you know I can see right through that.”

Ponch sighed. “I just wanna relax and have a nice night, Jon…but uh…I don’t think the baby agrees…” Ponch said looking Jon in the eyes.

Jon’s eyes grew wide. “I’ll call Bobby to watch the kids,” he said.

Ponch sighed. “Can’t we just bring them with us? I don’t like bugging people all the time at random hours of the night,” he asked.

“Ponch, I don’t know if I could handle that…I mean I would have to stay out with them instead of being with you,” Jon said grabbing Ponch’s hand. “Besides I don’t think they’d enjoy the car ride so much,” he added with a smirk.

Ponch’s eyes got wide he playfully punched Jon in the shoulder. “It…it’s not that…bad,” he said.

“Yeah….right. I’m calling Bobby,” Jon said then went to the phone.

“What’s going on, mommy? You leaving?” Jess asked.

Ponch nodded, and got off the couch. He slowly made his way for the door.

Jon came rushing back to the bedroom to grab a few things then he went to talk to Jess. “We’re going down to the hospital. Bobby will be here soon, be good, ok?”

“Yes, daddy,” Jess said with a smile.

Ponch looked at Jon. “We’ve got time…let’s…wait.”

“Wait for Bobby? He won’t be here for about five minutes…and it takes a while to get to the hospital you sure about that?”

“Jon, I said we can wait…” Ponch said quickly.

Jon nodded. He and Ponch sat in the kitchen and waited.

Bobby didn’t show up for another fifteen minutes, he had gotten stuck in traffic. As soon as he walked in the door he only was able to say hi and bye to Jon and Ponch as they left. They weren’t waiting around at the house anymore. The car ride seemed to drag on in Ponch’s mind. But for Jon it seemed to go really fast.

When they arrived at the hospital Ponch was taken to a room. Jon was getting nervous, just like every other time they’d had a child. He always seemed to get nervous during the delivery. He feared something would happen to Ponch. Ponch told him he’d not have to worry about that anymore if he’d stop getting him pregnant but apparently that didn’t work well with Jon cuz it happened again.

CHPCHPCHP

A few hours later while Bobby was sleeping on the couch he got a phone call. He almost fell off the couch hearing the phone ring. “H-Hello?”

“Hey, Bobby it’s Jon.”

“Oh, hey, the kids just went to bed…”

“JUST NOW!?”

Bobby had to hold the phone away from his ear slightly as Jon yelled.

“Yeah, they were way too hyper I think it was the thought that you guys are bringing home a new baby soon that just got them all wound up, ya know?”

“I guess…” Jon replied calming down a little bit. “Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Ponch just had the baby.”

Bobby smiled wide. He was gonna go tell the kids but then he figured he should let them sleep a little longer before telling them. “What was it a boy or a girl? We’ve been making bets all night.”

“My kids are…” Jon started to say but then stopped. “Please tell me they weren’t betting money?”

“No, it was more of if I’m right about them bring home a girl then you have to let me go with mom to the store next week when it’s actually your turn sort of thing…”

“Ahh so who thought girl?”

“It was just Jillian,” Bobby replied.

“Well tell her she won. We had a baby girl, her name his Jeweliana.”

Bobby smiled again. “I’ll tell her when she wakes up. So when will you be home?”

“I’ll be home in a few hours after Ponch falls asleep again. Ponch and Jeweliana will be home either tomorrow or the day after.”

“Alright.”

Bobby and Jon talked a while longer and then they hung up. A few hours later the kids got up not able to sleep anymore, so Bobby told them the news and Jillian was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

CHPCHPCHP

When Ponch and Jon came home a few days later with Jeweliana, Bobby was tired.

“You’ve got some crazy kids,” he said with a laugh.

Ponch smiled. “I think they get it from Jon,” he said.

Jon shook his head. “It’s obvious it comes from you, Ponch,” he replied.

Bobby laughed. “Maybe it comes from both of you,” he said as he made his way past them for the door. He smiled at the new baby. Then gave each Jon and Ponch a hug. “Glad you’re home, and congrats on your baby.”

Ponch smiled. “Thanks, it’s good to be home again…”

“Yeah and this time you’re staying for a while,” Jon said. He led Ponch to the bed room. “I’ll take Jeweliana to her room since she’s asleep. You lay down I’ll be right back.”

“Oh no Jon I think I’d rather be on the couch where the kids can watch us so you can’t play dirty,” Ponch said with a smirk.

Jon looked at Ponch. “I’d never do anything like that right after you get home from the hospital,” he said a mischievous grin on his face.

“Even then maybe I don’t trust that,” Ponch replied.

Jon laughed and hugged Ponch. “I love you. I’ll meet you in the living room in five minutes,” he said then gave him a kiss.

“Mommy come play with me!” Ponch heard Jillian call from the living room.

“Guess I gotta go,” Ponch said walking off. When he got the living room he found Jillian waiting for him.

“Mario Kart?” she asked.

“Sure, baby,” Ponch said getting the Wii set up then sitting on the couch. He had missed this a lot. He was happy to be relaxing again and hanging out with his family. He was just glad he’d never have to see Alan again.

Jon joined them minutes later.

“I bet I can beat you on Rainbow Road,” Ponch said looking at Jon.

“I don’t know about that one, honey but I’d like to see you try,” Jon replied with a smirk.

Ponch and Jon both laughed then shared a kiss before starting the race…and Ponch did in fact end up winning. And he’d never let Jon forget it. 


End file.
